ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury: Rise of the Crimson Bey!
This is Beyblade: Metal Fury: Rise of the Crimson Bey! This takes place after the events from Beyblade Metal Fusion VS. the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching Hot Invader. It's a 6 hr feature length anime movie. Plot Damian has been traveling away from the WBBA for month after Dr. Ziggerat been arrested, and Damian was frustrated that he thought that his bey Hades Kerbecs was powerful than last time but lost to Kyoya's Rock Leone. He wanted to wish there was a way to make Kerbecs more stronger until two silhouette appeared on top of the Canyon and offered him power in return he ask Damian to join the Dark Nebula Organization if he wants to get back at his enemy Gingka Hagane and his worthless friends including Kyoya In two months later, The WBBA turn Hades City into a coastal city as Seaside Bey City and Hades Tower became Bey stadium for the the next Battle Bladers Tournament as Gingka and his friends, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Kyoya, Yu, Tsubasa and Hyoma almost had enough 70,000 points in order for upcoming battle next month. Along the way, they met an expect blader, who is revealed to be Gingka's old friend, Rafael! They both excited to see each other again and Gingka to his friends that He and Rafael knew each other since they were kids when Gingka took a small visit in Brazil years ago then Rafael showed them his bey, Ancient Rex SW145SD, Madoka analyzed it and it's a balanced type and Kenta reconized it's face bolt, it looks like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and he thinks it's cool and Kyoya asks Rafael that is he going to compete in Battle Bladers and he tells that he is if he wants to show them what his bey can do as and Benkie was surprised that Raf has 95,000 points, Tsubasa and Yu were interest to battle him and Rafael accepts their challenge at BBs. Then as they move on, they are unaware that Tetsuya Watargani is following them as he almost have 70,000 points too enter, since he hasn't being fairly as usual. When they get to the next tournament, everyone was excited about this compitition and as they got inside the stadium the see some of their other Friends, Team Wang Hu Zhong, Team Excaliber, Nile, Demure, Masemune, Zeo, Sora, Tetsuya, two new bladers Rafael's friend Alexander, Rebecca and finaly of course Team Garcia! Blader DJ annouces that this tournament is a 16 Blader Battle Royale. Before the upcoming match, Gingka and co. went to the lobby to see their friends again, Masemune can't wait to battle Gingka in the Battle Royale and same goes for Zeo and Toby. Protagonists *Gingka Hagane: The Main Protagonist *Madoka Amano: Gingka's Love Interest *Kyoya Tategami *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Rafael Sabino: A Brazilian blader who is an old childhood friend of Gingka from Brazil and his bey is Ancient Rex SW145SD, found in a tyrannosaurus' skull fossel. He s the secondary protagonist. In the film, he developed a crush on Selen Garcia and told her and her brothers that they can learn a thing or two from Gingka as a friend. His father is a paleontologist, a scientist and a blader. He wears a green, and wears a long purple and white coat with black trousers and white rims, simular to Tobio's. He's friendly, reliable, confident, understanding and known to be a smart alec sometimes and a skilled blader during a bey battle. In the end, he beomes the fith member of Team Garcia and became Selen's boyfriend **Rover: Rafael's pet Doberman *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Dashan Wang *Chi-Yun Li *Mei-Mei *Zhou Xing *Julian Konzern *Sophie *Wales *Klaus *Nile *Demure *Hyoma *Team Garcia: Became Gingka's new friends after he saved them from Damian's and Reiji's combined attack and joined his adventure to stop the Dark Nebula. At the end, they began to hang out with Gingka and their new member, Rafael. **Argo Garcia: Sucked into Hades along w/h Ray Gil. In the end and became friends with Gingka **Ian Garcia **Selen Garcia: **Enzo Garcia: His bey was destroyed by Reiji and repaired by Madoka as a promise *Hikaru Hasama *Masamune Kadoya *Zeo Abyss: *Tetsuya Watarigani: Tags along with Gingka and the gang by following them, although they find him untrustworthy and *Sora Atasuki *Alexander Bovy: Rapheal's friend from Belgium and grown the liking to Sophie. He acts like a gentleman *Rebecca Valentine: Another blader who Gingka and his friends encountered. she has blond wavy blue hair, orange/red eyes and wears a tanktop with an over coat. She's a lot like Tsubasa as they both have something in common. *Kotal: *Ryuga: Anti-hero who helps Gingka and his friend defeat Van and Damian in the final battle Antagonists Nosferato This is a new organization formed by Doji and Van *Van: The main antagonist of the movie, unaware he's being possessed by his own bey, Bloody Belzebeaut, Like Ryuga being possessed by L-Drago but more evil than ever. His main partners are Crow, Damian and Aegis. **Bloody Belzebeaut: Van's bey/beast that the real treat hs plan is to use Van to gather powerful bladers to use to hunt down other powerful bladers to make him stronger and the preparation of the planetery alingment which will use its dark power to free all Bey spirits/beast from their bey prisons. In the *Damian Hart: The second main antagonist of the film. He returns for revenge with new improved Shadow Hades Kerbecs by Doji's Bey remolding system *Crow: One of Van's partners and he is similar to both Reiji and Doji *Aegis *Reiji Mizuchi: Returns with his new improved Poison Serpent for revenge against Gingka and his friends to break their beys *Busujima *Dan & Reiki Sodo *Tobio Oike: Decided to join Gingka instead of joing another bad crowd *Sakuya: A young blader who is the evil counterpart of Yu as they both have stamina types, except his Libra is more powerful *Joey Taylor: An australian blader and is Raf's rival. *Rudy Weaver: *Adrian Sparks *Doji: Leading the Noferato and Damian successor who escapes in the end of the ovie *Veronica: a female blader who has long brunet hair and has red eyes. She wears an orange tanktop, jeans and a black jacket *Kumade Bros **Kumayoshki: the fourth brother and older than Kumasuke **Kumasuke **Kumata **Kumaji *Clyde *Mariku Shiratori *Nosferato Bladers: Van's followers Other Characters and Camoes *Ryo Hagane *Alejandro Sabino: Rafael's father and an old friend of Ryo *Sheila Sabino: Alejandro's wife and Rafael's *Ramirez: The Sabino's lawyer *Toby *Blader DJ *Hokuto *Osamu, Tatashi, Akira *Jack Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Hikaru's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Dashan) *Poison Virgo ED145ES (Chao Xin's) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Chi-yun's) *Aquario 105F (Mei-Mei's) *Vulcan Horuseus 145D (Nile's) *Counter Scorpio 145D (Demure's) *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (Julian's) *Grand Cetus WD145RS (Wales') *Grand Cetus T125RS (Sophie's) *Grand Capricorn 145D (Klaus's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Flame Byxis 230WD (Zeo's) *Ray Gil 100RSF (Argo's) *Cyclone Herculeo 105F (Ian's) *Ray Gasher 125SF (Selen's) *Ray Gasher M145Q (Enzo's) *Nightmare Rex SW145SD (Raphael's bey and his bey spirit is a black and purple Tyrannosaurus Rex w/h red eyes. His bey is painted indigo and black w/h red/green patterns on the energy ring and it shows a t-rex's head on the face bolt) *Rock Aries ED145B (Hyoma's) *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (Ryuga's) *Cyber Pegasus 100HF (Sora's) *Burn Wolf SW145WD (Alexander's) *Blaze Lyncat C145BS (Rebecca's) *Death Quetzacoatl 125RDF (Kotal's) *Bloody Belzebeaut T125HF/S (Van's): His beast is an Archdemon, which is a demonic dragon *Shadow Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (Damian's) *Poison Serpent SW145SD (Reiji's) *Devil Serpenter 125SF (Joey's) *Rock Scorpio T125JB (Busujima's) *Storm Capricorn M145Q (Tobio's) *Mad Sagittario C145SD (Rudy's) *Wind Wolf H145D (Adrian's) *Iron Bearl WD145B (Kumayoshki's) *Calamity Raven 125ES (Crow's) *Rock Orso D125B (Kumade's) *Evil Pisces ED145WD (Veronica's) *Infinity Libra GB145S (Sakuya's) *Dark Leone C145B (Clyde's) *Inferno Cygzas 125B (Mariku's) Special Moves *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F **Star Booster Attack **Storm Bringer **Stardust Driver **Galaxy Nova *Rock Leone 145WB **Lion Gale Force Wall **King Lion Tearing Blast **True Lion Gale Force Wall **True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance **King Lion Reverse Wind Strike **King Lion Furious Blast Shot *Flame Sagittario C145S **Flame Claw **Flame Arrow *Dark Bull H145SD **Bull Uppercut **Red Horn Uppercut **Massive Stampede *Storm Aquario 100HF/S **Aquario Infinate Assault *Flame Libra T125ES **Sonic Waves **Sonic Buster **Inferno Blast **Sonic Shield *Earth Eagle 145WD **Metalwing Smash **Counter Smash **Diving Crush **Smashing Claw **Shining Tornado Buster *Rock Zurafa R145WB **Strong Arm Flash **Solid Iron Wall **Storm Surge **Crushing Blast *Poison Virgo ED145ES **Fierce Lady Flash **100 Hit Fearsome Splendor **Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF **Solid Iron Wall **Thunder Sword Waltz **Tempestous Whirlwind Sword *Aquario 105F **Ferocius Tiger Waltz **Fighting Snake Flash **Soaring Fire Bird **Big Wave *Vulcan Horuseus 145D **Air Bullets **Mystic Zone *Counter Scorpio 145D **Stinger Shot *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD **Eyes of Madusa **Black Excaliber **Gravity Brave *Grand Cetus WD145RS **Grand Fleet **Grand Deucalion *Grand Cetus T125RS **Grand Malestrom **Grand Victoire **Grand Deucalion *Grand Capricorn 145D **Claw of the Storm **Steel Darkness *Ray Striker D125CS **Lightning Shock **Lighting Sword Flash **Falling Thunderbolt *Flame Byxis 230WD **Target Shot **Destiny Needle **Magnetic Needle Storm *Ray Gil 100RSF **Keel Strangler *Cyclone Herculeo 105F **Blazer Slash *Ray Gasher 125SF **Double Slumdog Driver (w/h Ray Gasher M145Q) **Triple Slumdog Driver (w/h Ray Gasher M145Q & Nightmare Rex SW145SD) *Ray Gasher M145Q **Slumdog Driver **Double Slumdog Driver (w/h Ray Gasher 125SF) **Triple Slumdog Driver (w/h Ray Gasher 125SF & Nightmare Rex SW145SD) * Nightmare Rex SW145SD **Dino Fury **Nova Strike **Elemental Rage **Slumdog Driver **Triple Slumdog (came up by Raphael) (w/h Ray Gasher 125SF & Ray Gasher M145Q) *Rock Aries ED145B **Horn Throw Destruction *Dark Gasher CH102FS **Track Change **Six Crab Shake **Operation O *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF **Dragon Emperor Cleansing Fire **Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight **Dragon Emperor Awakening *Cyber Pegasus 100HF **Cyber Starblast **Spark Tornado **O.V. Drive *Burn Wolf SW145WD **Blazer Fang *Blaze Lyncat C145BS **Blink Scratch **Inferno Shockwave *Death Quetzacoatl 125RDF **Ascent Spark **Feather Storm **Aztec Driver *Bloody Belzebeaut T125HF/S **Archfiend Assault **Demonic Fire Shield **Demonic Fire Strike **Crimson Lighting Strom *Shadow Hades Kerbecs BD145DS **Hades Drive **Hades Gate *Devil Serpenter 125SF **Steel Sidewinder **Poison Fang Blade **Venom Seeker **Assault Bite *Mad Sagittario C145SD **Mad Arrow Shot **Ice Claw *Wind Wolf H145D (Adrian's) **Howling Wind Scar **Wolf Bane Uppercut *Evil Gemios DF145FS **Down Burst **Icicle Edge **Blaze Wall **Inferno Assault **Frozen Shockwave *Storm Capricorn M145Q **Sniper Shot **Spin Driver **Flame Burner *Rock Scorpio T125JB **Pincerstalker **Poison Drive *Rock Orso D125B **Salmon Slap **Triple Orso Step **Three Brothers Rake Attack *Iron Bearl WD145B **Iron Bear Claw **Break Fang **Bear Claw Smash **Four Brothers Rake Attack *Calamity Raven 125ES **Shadow Wing Smash **Night Claw Strike *Evil Pisces ED145WD **Blitz Splash **Rising Shark Bite **Aqua Slash *Infinity Libra GB145S **Giga Buster **Hyper Shield **Infamous Blast *Dark Leone C145B (Clyde's) **Black Lion Shadow Force Wall **Black Lion Tearing Blast **Black Lion Destruction **Shadow Claw *Inferno Cygzas 125B (Mariku's) **Frost Wing **Icicle Talon Strike **Blizzard Beak Smash Dark Moves * Nightmare Rex SW145SD **Shadow Blast *Bloody Belzebeaut T125HF/S **Darkness Stream **Crimson Assualt *Shadow Hades Kerbecks BD145DS **Hade's Judgement *Poison Serpent SW145SD **Venom Strike *Devil Serpenter 125SF **Toxic Genocide Events * Note *The countdown for Battle Bladers and introduced the toughblader manage to aquire 70,000 points and the total for this compititon is up to 32 bladers Category:Anime Category:Cartoon Network Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure Category:Beyblade